Something old, something new, something borrowed
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: After leaving highschool, Kagome doesn't beleive in love. But what if her sister's wedding brings back unwanted feelings? Does the groom regret his past actions? and is the bride as oblivious as she seems?
1. Prologue

Something old, something new, something borrowed:

Prologue:

She'd never believed in 'destiny', or fate, or second chances.

She believed that things happened, people changed and there was no real chance at 'happily ever after'. She believed that love, was a frenzied, frivolity of her past.

She had watched on in silence as her blushing, flustered friend had shown off her engagement rings, to her bridesmaids-to-be… earning awed smiles, and squeals of delight.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The engaged girl's eyes had sparkled with anticipation, and she had nodded mutely, smiling brightly, then had given a small sigh before speaking.

"He means the world to me."

She watched now, as the bride adjusted her veil in front of the mirror, sending her bridesmaids nervous looks, as she bit her lip.

"It'll be fine!"

"Don't worry!"

The others gave her those reassuring comments , but all she could muster was a sad smile.

That was all she had left of love.

The sadness.

While her friend burst with happiness, and love for her groom.

If she had believed in true love, and soul mates, she would have said that the twosome were a match made in heaven.

But she didn't.

There had been a time, when she had been as infatuated as they. There had been a guy, who had made her heart race crazily.

But he was gone now.

She wasn't a teen anymore.

It was time to be mature, adult, and responsible about relationships. She had to be weary and careful.

She didn't believe in 'destiny', fate, or second chances.

But a second chance was exactly what she would be offered.


	2. The 1st wedding

Chapter One:

I watch in silence, as Rin comes down the aisle - her light pink kimono, side veil, bushel of daisies and all.

Her smile is stretched across her face- the widest I've ever seen it, and she only has eyes for her groom - her love, her beloved, her 'moko-moko'.

I want to remember this day forever.

Sure it's not MY wedding. But it's one full of love. One full of longing. One full of dreams come true.

Cheesy enough for ya?

But I DO want to remember this wedding forever.

Rin. She lived such a sad life before Sesshomaru. She had been robbed, her family killed, and left with a voice that refused to leave her.

But then she had met him.

They had been really young back then - 11 and 13. He had found her wandering the street's alone, and had found a spot, in his icy, frozen heart, to help her find shelter - aka? My house.

My adopted sister and I moved onto to high school a couple of years later, and there - Rin had regained her voice, and become some cheerful, bubbly abomination… while I stayed the quiet, bookish cynic I was, and am…

Then she met Sesshomaru again… and things just hit off.

And they lived happily ever after.

Or so I hope.

And if there were such things as perfect marriages…. I would wish one on them.

I see Sesshomaru's stepmother Izaiyoi Takahashi, wiping her tearful eyes, while Sesshomaru's own mother watches on scornfully.

I don't even know why that bit-… I mean, witch, even bothered to show. Everyone hates her.

My own mother is - embarrassingly - blowing her nose. Way to go mom.

There are only two family members missing - all three mothers are widows, sadly enough - Sesshomaru's half brother… and my sister.

That just goes to show that weddings can't be perfect.

Or maybe that shows that this wedding IS perfect.

I can't decide between the two.

To my right, Ayame Goraishi and her husband exchange lovey dovey looks, and Sango Hiraikotsu, smacks the pervert, Miroku Kazanna across the face.

That's love for you.

My attention is drawn back to the newly weds, as Myoga Chiisai, pronounces them husband and wife.

Izayoi Takahashi, and my own mother break into sobs, and I even glimpse Sesshomaru's own mother, dabbing delicately at her eyes.

Love is strange.

Then the groom literately sweeps my sister off her feet in a passionate kiss.

I did NOT see that coming.

Although love is not as great as many make it out to be… and I don't' believe in it… this couple seems to be trying to make me change my mind.

Good thing I'm stubborn.

Rin's flushing face as she smiles shyly at her guests - Sesshomaru's almost smug expression as he watches his wife…

As all three mothers suddenly let go of any self control they had, and run up to congratulate the newly weds, I sigh.

A wedding seems like such a harassment. Something foul. Something so stressful, I would probably die from exhaustion.

Why would anyone go through any lengths for someone?

Sure, I can understand love for family, and friends… but why for someone else?

I don't comprehend that anymore.

I don't know if I ever did.

Rin blushingly, wraps her arm around her grooms, in an innocent gesture, as they are mobbed by two sobbing mothers, and ridiculed by yet another.

That's love AND life for you.

There's a sharp 'Tsking' sound from behind me, that causes me to jump.

"If Rin-chan keeps acting so shy, Sesshomaru-sama's going to have a… frustrating, honeymoon…"

Without turning around, I know who it is.

"Shut up, Miroku." I had dropped his honorific long ago. He didn't deserve it.

The pervert himself laughs softly, as he slinks off - no doubt to hit on a girl or two, and maybe convince one of them to join him at his apartment.

Yuck.

Miroku is the other thing in life, I will NEVER understand.

Not that I want to - that's up to Sango to do.

"Kagome-chan! Did you see where that lecherous, womanizing, perverted, scum, went off to?" comes my best friends outraged voice.

I catch a look of her seething face, and quickly direct her towards the back, where he is successfully flirting with two of my cousins.

I am scarred for life.

I will never be able to look at Koharu or Shima the same way again.

Shivering, I turn my attention away from the awful beat down that is about to happen, and hurry off to congratulate the newly weds myself.

I mean, even though I don't believe that love is real, or lasting, it would be rude not to talk to my own sister before I escaped - which I plan on doing.

She, of course, finds me before I can find her.

"KAGOME!"

Rin's thin arms constrict themselves around me in a suffocating hug, that brings an almost smirk from her husband.

Should have known Sesshomaru would find my death amusing.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasp, arms flailing about, as the life is squeezed out of me.

"Rin - we don't want our wedding to be remembered for the lowly death of one of the bridesmaids… do we?" Sesshomaru states calmly, as he draws his wife to his side.

She responds with a shy, "No… Sesshomaru-sama."

I have to admit - they are SO cute together.

But… I know that love doesn't - CAN'T, last.

But if anyone's could - I'm sure it would be their's.

"Well… " I began, catching my breath, " Congrats - to both of you."

My sister blushes yet again, and Sesshomaru gives a curt nod.

Usual responses, as always.

I wish them all the happiness in the world - and would give it to them if I could.

If I it existed.

But reality is cruel.

As I mutter my apologies, and farewells, and pass by the couple, Rin gives me a sad smile.

I'm confused for a moment, until her soft whisper reaches my ears:

"I'm sorry he didn't come."


	3. Troublesome

**a/n: well, hello! How's the weather? (Today our HIGH was 31 degrees F) It's been a long, long, LONG while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that- it's just taken a while to get the inspiration I needed :) I'll try to do better in the future. NOT The greatest chapter. And I certainly hope its not the worst of all time... -.- Thank you for even trying to read it! ^.^**

**Disclamer: Well you see... Rumiko Takahashi allowed me to - *gets tied up in freezing weather* OK! FINE! I Don't own Inuyasha... :'(**Chapter two:

* * *

The moment I'm 'safe' I let out a breath of relief and lean against the wall, a hand to my forehead, as I frown at my reflection in the mirror opposite. Reflected back at me is a woman with long neat black hair, pulled into a prim bun at the nape of her neck. Her blue eyes are hazy and meet mine in a blank scowl. Her lips are pulled into a soft pout, and her long blue and yellow summer dress complementing her eye color.

But really – I couldn't care less about my appearance right now.

Rolling my eyes and sticking out my tongue, I silently curse weddings.

There's soft laughter from behind me.

Startled, I turn to see my younger brother and his girlfriend walking hand in hand towards me.

It would be cute- if love existed. But of course –they don't know what I do. They don't know about broken hearts, or angry tears. Well… Souta might, seeing as I didn't buy him that one video game a year or two ago…

"Really attractive, Onee-chan." Souta states, raising an eyebrow and poking me as he passes. Hitomi gives me a shy wave, before ducking back to my brother's side.

"Rin-onee-chan and Sesshomaru-san hightail it yet?" He asks casually, yet there's a devious look in his eyes as he waggles his eyebrows, "I bet they can't wait."

I growl to myself, and smack him smartly atop the head.

"You hang around Miroku too much." I scold.

Remind me to keep those too apart from now on.

"But Onee-chan!" He whines childishly, "Why do you think I'm so popular at school?"

I bravely resist the urge to hit my head against the wall repeatedly, gouge my eyeballs out, and tear my ears off.

I could become a living Hoichi. Blind, deaf... all I would need then would be some random traditional string instrument… or maybe my old guitar would work?

Shaking off my random thoughts, I herd the couple into the main hall where the festivities are taking place, as I try not to attempt to strange my 'darling' brother.

I'll have to talk to Miroku after this – apparently the role of student teacher for history, at my brother's school, is not the right position for him. Apparently he really IS teaching how we got here.

I blanch.

A wedding and a collection of perverseness in one day?

Yes, that equals extra bad mood.

Sighing, I turn to the nearest window, and glance outside, at the bright sunny day. I should be happy – for my family's sake at the very least… yet I can't even fake a smile.

Rin's words to me settle in my stomach like fidgety fireflies, trying to get free.

'_I'm sorry he didn't come.'_

Who even cared that he didn't? I was happy. Sango was happy. And Sesshomaru of course was… well, something pretty darn close to happy.

"Kagome!"

I wince as Rin's voice rings over to me, "Can't you stay for pictures?"

* * *

It's decided.

'No pictures' makes one of my top beliefs –of course, only after 'no love in the world'.

Blinking furiously, trying to regain my eyesight, I stumble into the shade of a nearby tree, as the sounds of my sister's prancing about the garden meets my ears.

To think I almost escaped all this insanity.

Keyword being almost.

A car door slams nearby. Then there's hushed voices.

No use opening my eyes – the flash of the camera has rendered me temporarily blind.

"You came, Kikyou-sama!" Comes Rin's high-pitched cry of joy.

Kikyou.

I resist the urge to groan, and hide myself in a well for a couple of weeks.

You see- my twin sister and I don't altogether get along.

Sighing, and overcoming the strong impulse to ditch the wedding and make a run for my Nissan, Cube, I slowly open my eyes, and see them standing across the way from me, Rin grasping my twin's hands enthusiastically, as she relays the wedding, as Kikyou takes it all in coolly – even more removed then my new brother-in-law.

Long black hair is sways gently in the wind, perfect as always, and as irritatingly straight as always. Her pale face is pinkened only by the blush she must have applied before her arrival, and her long red dress gives her a washed out, dead look.

Her lifeless gray eyes shift towards me, as she gives me a stiff nod, before she goes back to 'attentively' listening to Rin's gushing.

As if Rin would really think she's listening – she's more perceptive then anyone gives her credit for… and she's not particularly fond of that twin of mine.

Leaning back against the tree, I slip out my cell phone, as I quickly check the eight missed messages, trying to be as sly as possible.

Five messages from work – or perhaps correctly put, my annoying boss, who tries too hard – a message from Sango about her departure, and one from Miroku asking for my cousins phone numbers.

With a slight gagging noise, I delete all the messages, before slipping the phone back into my pocket, and look about nonchalantly.

Good- no one noticed. I don't want to seem disrespectful – although it seems I'm quite so.

My mother's cheerful voice comes from nearby.

"Time to throw the bouquet!"

A slight growl forces its way out of my throat, and I grit my teeth together as I'm beckoned over my excited looking mother. Kikyou throws me a slight, creepily haunting smile, while Izayoi, Sesshomaru's stepmother winks in my general direction.

Mothers and creepy twin sisters. I really don't get them.

Clenching my jaw, as my head starts to throb slightly – which, you know, is not good at all, because I have to work graveyard later…

"Kami!" I groan, as I lift a hand absentmindedly, to pat my hair into place – if I'm here any longer, it's all going to come down.

I choke out a gasp of surprise.

As you know, there's nothing remotely surprising about adjusting one's hair – so when my hand is grabbed out of nowhere by a strong hand, you can guess my distress.

"Let go of me!" I demand, a tone of authority creeping into my voice, digging my nails into the hand, as it relinquishes its hold on me.

Instead it creeps to the back of my neck, and – heart going into overdrive from panic – I wheel around, angrily, as my hair tumbles down my back in waves.

What meets my eyes makes a jolt –like electricity- course through me, and a sharp tightening feeling in my chest. Anger boils up inside me.

Hatred burns in my soul.

A smirking, taunting, cruel smile. Two brightly lit eyes mocking me openly.

There's only one person in the world who can stand to be so terrible.

Who I can hate so excruciatingly so.

So horrible –the thing I believe least in, perhaps even more so than love.

"How's it going, wench?"

* * *

**A/n: So... -.- what did you think? Review! Please? **

**Also: Hoichi the earless, is from a Japanese story about a blind monk who is being bothered by ghosts to play some sort of instrument, and sing for them... so to keep the evil spirits away, the other monks write holy text all over his body and he becomes invisible to the ghosts. However, they forgot to write on his ears, so his ears were pulled off... -_- there are probably other variations, but this is one of the ways I've heard it. **


End file.
